Nightmare
by CrimsonBlade117
Summary: A masked figure is on top of the Tower controling the Titan's dreams, what will come of this? Finished! BBxRaven and RobinxStar. I put a lot of work into this, check it out please. Please review.
1. Nightmare

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans, and it is quite exhausting to write about them whether I own them or not! If you read please review, it'll take a minute of time and I'll be eternally grateful. This is my first Teen Titan and Romance fanfic, but don't bother to go easy on me, I want to get better at this so let me have it!

Thank you, ever loyal reader, I hope you enjoy.

CrimsonBlade117

Nightmare

"Azerath metrion synthose, azerath metrion synthose……." the girl chanted into the night, her dark magic holding her steadily off the floor while the magic of the surrounding dark played games with the light that fell upon her supple form. Raven had found meditating more and more necessary as time had passed, more stresses had presented themselves. Her dreams were getting worse and worse, they grew in vividness and intensity by the day. Along with the dreams she'd begun to notice another chink in her emotional armor, Beast Boy. Her mouth moved as she thought the word, _Beast Boy, _giving it energy and power over her. He really caused her to feel, she admitted to herself in the darkness, be it happiness, annoyance, or pity…any emotion. He plain and simply made her feel and she couldn't have that, could she? She focused more as she returned to her meditative clarity; hopefully it would clear her mind of Beast Boy, giving her a rest from fighting the emotions he so easily conjured inside her. Giving up on meditation as a safe place from thought of Beast Boy, Raven decided to go to sleep hoping for better dreams than usual. After changing into her black silk pajamas and climbing into bed she laid on her back and closed her eyes, pulling the covers up to her stomach and enjoying the settling darkness as she slipped into sleep.

Beast Boy's mind was different from the rest, it never entered a solid REM cycle. This did not affect the amount of rest he took away from a session of sleep, but just meant that his brain waves functioned differently than other's. Even though this difference in his mind's makeup existed he dreamt as usual, but not as usual of Terra. Robin dreamt of failure, Raven dreamt of destruction, Starfire dreamt of rejection and Cyborg dreamt of corruption.

On the roof of Titan Tower a figure garbed in a tight suit of red and black put his hand on the concrete, checking if it was time to begin his plan. _Yes, they all slumber and dream, their weakness is at it's peak…_he thought as he jammed a black metal cane through the concrete, pushing it down until only gem at the top and a few inches of the shaft showed. An iridescent red glow began to pulsate from the gem as it was activated, locking in on the vulnerable brainwaves of the sleepers below and giving the masked villain power over them. _As powerful as you are out here, _he gestured to the tower and the area around it, _you are totally mine when you're in here, _he thought as he tapped his temple through his suit. A figure exactly the same as the one on the roof appeared in every bedroom in the Tower, touching it's pointer and middle finger to the temple of the room's occupant. With that touch the link was forged.

Robin's body twisted beneath the covers on his bed as the figure by his side took control, his mind being invaded by the unknown force. He didn't struggle, he couldn't, he just dreamt. He fought in his dream, he fought his one and true enemy; Slade. Slade was what kept him awake at night, the very thought that Slade was defeated did not help this, it gave him no armor against his worse fear. Slade was dead, defeated by Terra in her sacrifice, but that consoled him none as he lay unconscious. Every blow he landed on Slade was shrugged off as if it hadn't landed at all. Slade's attacks had the exact opposite effect; they were powerful and quick, devastating Robins defenses quickly. As Robin battled for his very life he felt hope and desperate fear at the same moment, _Someone will come,_ he thought, _I'm not alone in my battle, my friends are coming! _he screamed at Slade in his dream as he fought with renewed vigor.

Cyborg lay on the slanted metal table that he slept on every night, recharging his batteries while resting his human components. The foe that stood beside him held it's fingers on his right temple, feeding images to his brain. His dream earlier had been about riding in the T-car, speeding along enjoying himself. As the enemy interfaced with his mind he corrupted the image, decaying the car and leaving Cyborg looking awestruck as everything around him deteriorated. The steering wheel rusted and began to fall apart in his hands as his very hands began to degrade. It spread along him slowly, much slower than his environment, like a disease working it's way in one's tissues. It moved dreadfully slowly up his hands, his eyes followed it move in horror, a horror that gripped his entire being. This was what he feared, this was the single most horrid thing his mind could conjure, the most terrifying possibility ever. The seats in the car that he rode grew moth-eaten before his eyes, the entire car becoming ridden with decay. He had to stop the car as the tires popped, the decay reaching them and releasing the air they contained. He got out and looked over his once beautiful creation, the source of his happiness, the T-car. It lay in ruins as it fell apart even more as the seconds ticked by. He stumbled away from the T-car, walking along the road, watching as the very world disintegrated before his eyes. _Where are the others? _he mentally asked himself, _I know they'll come for me, they'll come!_ he thought as he trudged on, terrified beyond comparison. His life was over and he knew it.

Starfire slept soundly as the man in swirling red and black touched her temple, taking the reins of her dreams and turning them against her. She had been dreaming of flying through the beautiful skies of Tamaran, her home world. This dream was morphed and twisted by the evil form beside her, twisted into a dream of flying above Jump City and flying to the Tower she now calls home. She sensed something was wrong as she entered their shared abode, her friends were silent, cold, unhappy. They all glared at her as she walked in, all whispering things she could barely hear.

"…eyes, they creep me out….."

"….what's up with how she talks? She just doesn't get it….."

"…..why doesn't she just get out….."

They were all talking very rudely of her, and it really hurt her feelings. She could feel more than hear a phrase…._get out…..get out…..GET OUT…GET OUT!_ She realized they were all chanting it under their breath as if she couldn't hear it. What hurt her even more is that she was starting to realize that they wanted her to hear it, they wanted to hurt her and to make her cry. Her friends were all she had and the Tower was her home now, they couldn't possibly understand how much they hurt her by being like this….or could they? _What if that's the point, what if my friends really don't want me here anymore? _she thought to herself, wondering how this could possibly be.

"Hello…..friends. I retrieved a movie from the movie place, would you like to watch it with me and eat the corn of pop together?" Star asked, trying to be friendly but still very hurt all the same.

"No, we don't want to watch any movies with you. You sicken all of us, me the most!" Robin said as he stepped forward, his eyes dark and glinting menacingly. Star had never felt pain rip through her like when he said those words. Did he have no idea of her feelings, was he so cold that her silent affections had never gotten through? Or, the worse option by far, did he not care, did he know her feelings but not care because he hated her? She was violently jerked from her thoughts as Robin's right hand drew back and flew forward slapping her on her left cheek, hard. Tears seeped from her eyes like blood from wounds as her cheek began to sting, the physical pain quite secondary to the torment inside her heart. She turned to fly away but found that she couldn't, she was far too upset to fly. She ran away from their screams of joy at her leaving, ran from the pain to the edge of the island. She sought solace on the shore of the island but it didn't come, she was simply left saturated in pain. Her only solace came from the thought that maybe those weren't her friends, maybe they were under control of some sort…..she had to hope that to keep living at all.

Raven reacted to the stranger's unfelt touch as she would electricity; her body jerked and relaxed again, relaxing deeper than before. Her dreams had been an unformed mix of darkness and silence, reflections of her dark soul she would have said. They were simply shapes in the dark, harmless dream monsters that morphed into a more hazardous variety. The villain that stood beside her searched her mind, finding his prey. Her dream changed and she now stood in a landscape of destruction and death, surrounded by broken stone figures of her friends. Portions of her surroundings were smooth blast craters, cut clear as if by lasers. Other damage was ragged, torn and blown apart. She tried to control herself but she felt herself begin to break down. She could feel the acid of guilt eat her apart from the inside so expertly, as it had always done. She could feel the emotional barriers that she had erected being attacked and finally falling as she glanced to a stone on the ground….Beast Boy. Once more she mouthed the words, succumbing to the powerful emotions that ripped through her. Hate, guilt, love, and pain all became one as she remained silent in her darkest fantasy, her nightmare, _the _nightmare. Beast Boy's body was totally shattered, but his face was perfectly shown in the stone….except….the pain and betrayal that shone on it rendered it a horrid sight.. Tears falling from her eyes she bent to pick up what remained of his façade, not caring about the lines of power emanating from her body. The ground was etched more and more deeply with highlighting darkness, a dark power flew up from below as she screamed his name into the bitter solitude of her own mind. Ragged chunks of concrete, rock and earth were torn from around her as she wept over Beast Boy's shattered form. She grieved the others in small ways, but it was the thought of Beast Boy's horrid demise that sent her into the darkness of her unforgiving mind, blasting things around her apart. In her bedroom Raven's body became outlined with the dark power that coursed through her veins, then lashed out and slashed the walls, her bed, the floor, destroying as it went. Terrified and losing control of her the figure of the man tried to touch more of her, putting his hands on her forehead in hope of controlling her, but he failed. A wave of her power slashed out and destroyed the man's secondary figure, cleaving it in half as though it was made out of paper. Though the strangers powers over her were terminated the dream continued to grow in intensity and strength. He'd set off her hatred, released her emotions and there was no controlling her now. Her powers lashed out and destroyed the room, slower than before, but still powerful and totally out of control. _Beast Boy! _she screamed out in the blood red gloom of her tormented inner world, _Forgive me! _

Beast Boy lay in bed struggling with his dreams, struggling against a foe pushing to control his mind. He felt his mind bending to the pressure, breaking wide open for the foe's examination. He saw before his eyes a female figure form, wrapped in metal with an S glinting malevolently on her chest. _Terra,_ he said to himself in disbelief, _how can she be here? _His thoughts were interrupted rudely as he heard a harsh laugh crack out into the unformed darkness around him, she was laughing at him, his love, his weakness.

"It seems like everyone who is loved by someone turns out to be evil BB, you and me, Raven and Malchior, it's all the same. Love leads to pain. It's an inescapable fact buddy and I know that you still love me……so let the pain begin!" she screamed as she lunged at him, a sword of rock in her hand. He dodged dizzily, still recovering from the shock of seeing her again.

"Love doesn't always lead to pain Terra. If you hadn't been twisted by Slade we would've worked out just fine. I know in the end you were good, you were never evil, just taken over and in by Slade's lies. In the end your love saved us all, your love for me and your love for good!" He yelled as he dodged more of her blows. He smiled as he realized the truth. "I loved you and that love purchased the lives of our friends Terra. The real Terra that I loved is gone, lost in the stone depths below us. You're a fake, and I know that because I have a secret, a secret even mind reading can't yield!" he screamed has he pushed her back, then he whispered a phrase that blew Terra apart, destroying the lies being pulled over his eyes and showing him the truth. Beast Boy sat up in his bed breaking the contact with the secondary figure, severing the link with him. Seeing his enemy before him he changed into a guerrilla with a shout of rage and bashed him into the wall, disintegrating him. _What the heck is going on here, _he asked himself as he ran from his room, _Robin's room is closest, I'll go their first, _he thought as he ran, desperate for some answers.

A/N: If you liked that please review, if you didn't, please review! I want feedback, and the more I get either way the sooner I'll get the conclusion out. It won't be long after I get this first chapter posted that I get started on the second part. I already knew the ending before I knew the beginning! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed.

CrimsonBlade117


	2. Nightmare Revealed

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. I'd almost hate to, this is hard work! It's a labor of love, please review. Thanks to all 3 that reviewed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy,

CrimsonBlade117

Nightmare Revealed

Beast Boy sprinted through the corridors amazed at his own speed when he was scared. He raced around corners and bolted through hallways. Just as hope rose within him at the thought of an unobstructed and unchecked path to Robin's room his right ankle was snagged mid-sprint down a hallway. Beast Boy was flung across the corridor by his momentum, unable to stop he skidded for a while before coming to a rest facing his opponent. The form that was before him struck him frozen to his core, from heartless cold black eyes to the glinting claws, it all was the perfect killing machine. It sprung forward and he barely dodged a horrible attack that scratched the wall, leaving deep gashes in the metal. Beast Boy changed into a guerrilla once more and grabbed the creature from the side. It was surprisingly light and he crushed it within his powerful grasp easily, leaving no remains except a quickly dissipating vapor around his hands. Choosing to stay in guerrilla form he continued on, moving closer to Robin's room as he dispatched more of these deadly foes. They were very easy to crush but if they landed a vital hit he would die and he knew it. As he arrived at Robin's door he then used his enemies to open the door by pounding them savagely into dust on it until the door caved in from his furious attacks. He charged across the room and grabbed the figure of a man in a swirling red and black suit and used him as a weapon against the enemies he'd been fighting earlier. Using him as a club he beat them all out of existence while destroying his link with Robin.

Robin lay on the ground defeated, broken. Slade's cackling voice echoed off the facets of the room they were in, coming back in faded choppy bits of maniacal laughter. He had fought the hardest of his life, he had fought until both his arms and his right leg were broken, yet he had failed. Robin felt the shame burn it's way into his heart, staying there like acid, eating away at him from the inside.

"Oh my boy, you fought so bravely but were defeated very quickly. I'm sure your friends would be proud if I hadn't already killed them!" Slade said in a sickly victorious tone, laughing coldly as a single tear slipped out of Robin's swollen left eye. They all depended on him, needed him. He had failed them all, failed her...An image of Starfire flicked before his eyes, taking his breath away with her beauty and also the savage regret that tore at his insides. More tears flowed freely from his eyes at the thought of Starfire, he was jerked from his thoughts as he heard a roar that echoed in his ears. He began to wonder what beast Slade had brought to deal with him. That's not Slade's style though... Robin thought as he lay, what's going on here...he asked himself as Slade's boot raised about a foot above his face.

"I'll just have to be merciful and end your pain Robin, you were always a failure, no one deserves to live alone. But that's how you're going to die!" Slade screamed as he brought his metal boot down. As Robin looked up into the killing blow, refusing to look away from his death he saw it shred and fly away. The entirety of what was happening shredded and flew away like paper strips in a windstorm. Torn away from the dream world he realized that he was sitting in bed with a huge guerrilla shaking him and roaring in his face. Seeing he was awake Beast Boy changed back to his human form, a look of obvious relief on his face.

"Thought I lost you Robin, whew, I thought you'd never wake up!" He said as he wiped sweat comically from his face.

"That's probably closer to the truth than you think Beast Boy. I'll explain later but I think that dream was one or two seconds away from killing me. We have to wake up the others ASAP, I'll get Starfire and you get Cyborg. I'd say we need to stick together but it seems to me that getting them out of their nightmares quickly takes precedence. Cyborg and Starfire are closest, Raven will have to wait. Meet us in the main room when you've gotten Cyborg." Robin commanded as he collected his gear, picking it up as quickly as humanly possible.

"Just look out for those thingy-ma-what's-its out there Robin," Beast Boy warned, "they have sharp claws but can be beat out of existence pretty easily. Just watch yourself, if they score a direct chest hit on either of us we're dead." He continued.

"Understood, let's split up and head out. Good luck Beast Boy." Robin said as they exited his room, checking the hall.

"Okay, same to you Robin. See you in the main room." Beast Boy said as he confirmed it was safe, racing off to Cyborg's room.

They both proceeded to where they were supposed to go with furious intensity. They arrived at their respective destinations at nearly the same time. Beast Boy beat down the malfunctioning door leading to Cyborg's room. Changing into a velociraptor he jumped on the man connected to Cyborg, crushing him in his jaws and then throwing the disappearing body against a far wall. He ran to Cyborg and shook him in guerrilla form, slapping him over the face a few times to awaken him. Beast Boy changed back and screamed in his face, "Wake up Cyborg! Wake up!" Over and over.

"What, what!" Cyborg gasped as he awoke, desperately feeling his body to make sure that it was still there. Burned into his mind was the image of him laying on the side of the road screaming in pain as both his human and machine parts were eaten away by whatever force was doing it. His heart began to calm down as he started to understand that it was just a dream. "What happened there, I had the most awful dream BB." He said as he sat up, feeling the relief set in and his heart slow down.

"I don't know man, but we'd better high tail it down to the main room and check the sensors. Maybe they'll have some answers for us." Beast Boy said as they moved into the hallway, warning Cyborg along the way about the creatures that were in their tower. There was another more important objective on his mind but he knew that using the scanners to sweep the tower would be more productive than running straight to Raven's room and possibly getting shredded along the way.

Robin arrived at Starfire's door as soon as he could possibly get there. Out of breath he tried to open it and finding it locked he took out a semicircle directed explosive and planted it on the door. A red light showed around the black "R" on it's surface, beeping at a quickening pace. Robin stepped to one side and brought his cloak in front of him just in time to deflect some scrap metal that blew his way. Stepping through the ragged hole blown in the door he looked over to the bed to find a man standing bent over the bed, touching Starfire's temple. Robin leapt into the air deploying his staff he smashed straight through the man, disenintegrating him. If he had been real he would have been broken in half from the furious blow. Robin rushed to the bed and began shaking Starfire, desperate to awaken her from the hell in her own mind. She awoke in the arms of the one person who could have consoled her and she didn't care how it happened. She didn't care about the pain that had been tearing her very soul apart only seconds before, she only cared about the arms she woke up in.

"Whatever you saw in there, whatever happened before, none of it was real Star." Robin whispered forcefully into her ear as he pulled her into their embrace tighter. It must have been pretty terrible, Robin thought to himself as he held her close laying next to her, comforting her and himself at the same moment.

"Robin, you said terrible things. You said you hated me, they all said they hated me...it tore me apart inside to think that you hate me Robin." Starfire told him as crying over took her at the memory of the pain. She tried to say more but the force of her crying was too great to allow her to speak through it. Remembering his own dream he rocked her back and forth slightly, kissing her head as he consoled her.

"Don't be sad Star, I don't hate you," he said as he leaned in closer to her ear, "how can I hate you when I've loved you for so long..." He whispered into her ear as he finally let his feelings show, letting down the walls. "I've always known you were different from the rest, I've always known I would fall for you." He admitted as he whispered in her ear, calming her down and stopping her tears.

"I've always loved you and always will Robin, I'm yours." Starfire whispered into his ear after she had stopped crying. Robin picked her up in his arms before sitting back down on the bed holding her so she faced him directly.

"If it's I that own you Star, how come I haven't been able to get you off my mind for months?" Robin whispered as he moved his head towards hers, tilting it so they could kiss. He held her neck and head in his left hand as he held her close with is right, kissing her deep and strong. Robin felt all the built up tension ease as they kissed, almost like exercising a demon that's been haunting him for years he felt finally happy for almost the first time when he kissed her. Intoxicated by her lips he didn't notice for a few seconds that a light had activated. He finally noticed and located it's source, both of Star's temples were glowing with emerald green energy. "What's up with the light show Star?" Robin asked.

"Oh...that's the edgae baskleref, it means whatever you're doing, you're doing it right." She explained with embarrassment as he began to understand. A smirk surfaced on his face as he leaned in to kiss her, amazed that he could have ever not been intoxicated by her like he was now. He regretfully remembered that they had to meet Beast Boy and Cyborg in the main room to gather their forces and see what they were doing next. The glow began to start again and he figured that that was a good time to get moving.

"I'd love to stay here with you all day Star, but we have to meet up with Beast Boy and Cyborg and try to find a way out of this problem." He told her as he picked her up set her on her feet still kissing her.

"Okay Robin," she said breaking the kiss, with no trace of the pain and hurt before, "let's go meet our friends, hopefully they have good news." They left together basking in the power of the feelings they both shared.

Beast Boy and Cyborg look aghast at the readout in front of them. According to the sensors nearly half the tower had been silently destroyed by some unknown force and the villain who had invaded all of their dreams was on the roof of Titan Tower. That's it, Beast Boy thought, I'm going to go save Raven whether Robin's here or not! Then Robin and Starfire came in, looking oddly guilty somehow. It didn't matter, he had to get to Raven and save her. As Cyborg informed the others of the sensor's report Beast Boy noticed something odd. There was a man standing beside them that wasn't there before!

"Hello, my name is Nightmare and I'm here to kill you." He said coolly, his voice icy and with no sympathy. "And you want to know the sweetest part of this? The longer I can mess with your minds and keep you all under wraps the longer Raven has to destroy everything!" He explained as he took a fighting stance, ready to do just that. Understanding spread around the group and Robin simply nodded his head once at Beast Boy before he charged the enemy. As Robin, Starfire and Cyborg fought Nightmare Beast Boy flew away as a small bird, in search of Raven.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, I know I loved writing it...no matter how exhausting that was! As a friend of mine in college would say, I hope this doesn't stink of Midnight Oil! I was up until 3:30 writing this, please review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks,

CrimsonBlade117.


	3. Nightmare Defeated

A/N: I enjoyed writing this story, thanks to all those who reviewed. Keep an eye out for me to write more newer things. Thanks for all the support. By the way, don't do 80+ pushups before typing, it makes it rather difficult! I hope you enjoy,

CrimsonBlade117

Oh, yeah, I don't own the Teen Titans.

Nightmare Defeated

Beast Boy's mind was alight with thoughts as he hurried to Raven's room. What's going to happen when he gets there, will he be too late? _I'll never forgive myself if she dies because I didn't save her in time,_ he thought to himself, putting on more speed. He rounded the corner into the hallway that her room was on and stopped, stupefied. All levels above Raven's room had been destroyed. Rubble was all around him as he stepped slowly down the sole strip of floor that once was the corridor. Raven's room was exactly on the opposite end of the arms of "T" of the Tower. He looked down to discover that about fifty feet below him was the nearest part of the Tower beneath the narrow catwalk he was on. It led from the stairs where he'd come from to where Raven's room was at one time.

The sun threatened to rise in the east, casting blood red rays of light on the Tower and all of Jump City. He walked forward quickly now, fearing the worst. Then he noticed the huge arms of power being projected out of where Raven's room was, destroying the island, the tower, her room, anything. He could see her through the doorway to her room. He looked in and saw her body twisting in torment, suspended three feet above her bed. Unknowingly to him his friends were back, watching him approach her. He walked into her room, amazed by all the destruction. _What could she be dreaming about that would upset her this much? _He asked himself. _I have to get close to her and wake her up..._he thought as he got within ten feet of her.

Suddenly a bolt of power flew from her and hit him in the shoulder, sinking deep as it burned it's way through him. Tears fell from his eyes as he approached her, but they had very little to do with the physical pain he was feeling. He reached up and plucked her out of midair, unaware of his screaming shoulder. As he pulled her down close to him he ignored the sensation on his hands, her powers burnt him deeply, singeing his flesh. He laid her down on her bed and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her head close he started whispering in her ear.

"You need to wake up Raven, if you don't you'll kill us both." He said softly into her ear, pulling her body close to his. "You need to wake up for me Raven, I love you, I always have. You need to live because I love you." He pleaded into her ear, not knowing if he was getting through.

Raven heard a voice whisper in her ear, Beast Boy was whispering to her but she couldn't hear him. She felt her body begin to float off the ground, holding his head in her hands as she flew upwards. Her feet started to go faster than her upper body, coming level so she was laying down flying up towards the sky. The head she held grew a body as she flew upwards, amazed as she felt Beast Boys arms circle her as he lay parallel beside her. She felt his right hand move her head so he could whisper again in her ear, _You need to wake up for me Raven, I love you, I always have. You need to live because I love you. _She felt his weight shift to over her as he put his left arm around her lower back and moved his torso onto hers. She felt his weight go both through her chest and his right elbow as his right hand moved her lips up to his as he leaned in close. _This can't be happening, _she thought as her mind gave way to perfect silence. No thoughts followed that last one, just a desire to kiss the lips on hers. She felt the world solidify around her as she woke up, kissing him back wholeheartedly. As the solidity of the situation settled she wrapped her arms around him. Her left arm snaked around his torso to rest on his right shoulder blade while her right moved up to the top of his head, pulling him in deeper to the kiss. All of her fears about losing control forgotten, she lost control. She walked away from all the darkness inside her at that second, all the pain healing over at least temporarily. Instead of destroying all of reality with the intensity of her emotions, they were contained by the passion and fire of their kiss. A black silhouette formed over them as they continued to kiss, obscuring their features in darkness. Neither of them noticed as the blackness covered them. Lost in each others arms they floated off the bed, rotating so they were vertical as they kissed. They didn't notice their new position as their passion didn't end, it just built and built, all the problems they'd had before forgotten for the obscuring and warm darkness of their kiss. All of Beast Boy's wounds were healed as he held her and kissed her suspended four feet off the floor to the side of the bed. They began to lower as their kiss continued, not stopping as they touched the ground and stood as the aura dissipated. Their three friends approached slowly as they waited for them to part, then were stunned as they didn't after they touched down.

"Ahem, sorry to disturb, but this is where we all go 'Hooray, we won!' And I yell BOOYAH!" Cyborg said to them as they broke the kiss finally, looking sheepish and embarrassed. "He's not that good of a kisser is he Raven? I mean you two were locked for like five minutes!" Cyborg joked as they all stood in a circle, congratulating each other on their victory.

"Um...no comment." Raven said, blushing very deeply as Beast Boy slipped his arm around her waist. "So, exactly what caused all of this?" Raven asked, wanting to be informed.

"Well, it's a long story and we all have our own parts to tell, but I'll start..." Beast Boy started as they all explained what happened. They covered all their dreams, what happened between Robin and Starfire, how they defeated Nigthmare as Beast Boy rushed to Raven's rescue.

"Well, the day is saved and I think that it's time for a little breakfast." Raven said, smiling as Beast Boy's hand slipped into hers as they walked down the narrow walkway to the stairs. Everyone was hungry for breakfast and Raven was starved as well. Who knew that totally changing your life around could make for such an appetite!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, please give me reviews with your thoughts. Peace out guys,

CrimsonBlade117


End file.
